Baba Yaga/books
Baba Yaga debuted in the books in The Storybook of Legends of the ''Ever After High'' book series, which premiered on October 08, 2013. Ever After High (I) Baba Yaga advises Raven Queen on the first day of her Legacy Year. She scolds her when she discusses choice, but allows her to take a class reserved for Happily Ever After princesses. She attends Legacy Day practice. Baba Yaga eats in the faculty lunchroom. Her meal is interrupted by Apple White, who is searching for Headmaster Grimm. Baba Yaga openly expresses her disappointment in Apple, who is not living up to the black-haired standard of the Snow White story. Baba Yaga's approval for the Irrefutable Evidence spell cast proves Madeline Hatter's innocence. She is called over by Raven to inspect the bandersnatch on Cedar's arm. She is notified that the mother of the cub may be nearby. Therefore, she casts a barrier spell. Ever After High (II) Baba Yaga instructs the Magicology class to help the cleaning fairies by using their magic to fix teacups. Faybelle objects to this, believing it to be a waste of time, and Baba Yaga tells her that no magic is trivial. Faybelle asks if the teacup should be considered fixed if the spell wears off at midnight, referring to Farrah's magic, to which Baba Yaga tells her it is not her place to concern herself with another student's grades. When Faybelle cheers the spell, it causes her teacups to explode. The shards tear Ginger's dress and prick her finger, so Baba Yaga gets her a bandage. Baba Yaga hands Faybelle a dust broom and instructs her to clean up the shards, then asks her to stay after class. Faybelle explains to Baba Yaga that she detests Raven for rejecting her evil destiny, to which Baba Yaga asks Faybelle if one day she would like to add another chapter to her story. Faybelle suggests that if Raven does not wish to be the next Evil Queen, then Faybelle should take her place. Baba Yaga then asks about Farrah, and Faybelle explains that she doesn't understand why everyone loves her so much when her magic is superficial and only lasts until midnight. Baba Yaga suggests Faybelle wants to be loved like Farrah is, to which Faybelle replies that villains don't need love. Baba Yaga gives Faybelle a Fairy Fail for the day, and tells her that those who are destined to have great power need to be the most careful. Faybelle seems to overlook the warning, but takes it as a compliment that Baba Yaga thinks she's destined to be powerful. When a mysterious wing ailment is spread to some students, Baba Yaga calls Faybelle and Cupid into the infirmary to be examined. She then takes a sample of Cupid's blood, and adds a green powder to it, but the blood does not respond to the powder. Cupid demonstrates that her wings are fine by fluttering for a few moments, and Baba Yaga tells her she is excused.. Faybelle starts pacing the room, so Baba Yaga asks the nurse fairies to leave the room so she can talk to Faybelle. Baba Yaga says she can tell Faybelle's wings are wilted without even looking them, as Faybelle as lost her sparkle. Baba Yaga asks Faybelle if there's something she wants to tell her, but Faybelle acts like she doesn't know what Baba Yaga is talking about. Baba Yaga then adds the green powder to Farrah's blood sample, causing it to boil and spout black steam. Baba Yaga shows this to Faybelle, and tells her this means Farrah's blood has recently been exposed to dark magic. Baba Yaga reminds Faybelle of the advice she gave her earlier - to be careful with her magic - and condemns Faybelle for attacking the fairies to which Faybelle blurts out that she didn't attack them. Baba Yaga asks Faybelle what her motive was in doing this, and Faybelle says she wanted to eliminate her competition. Faybelle tells Baba Yaga that the spell will wear off in a moon's span, and Baba Yaga forbids her from using magic until the fairies are back to normal. Baba Yaga tells Faybelle that there are times when magic is not necessary, and reminds Faybelle of her losses because of the spell she cast - she couldn't fly, she'd sabotaged her cheerhexers for regionals, and now she couldn't get the role in the play either. Category:Ever After High (I) book characters Category:Ever After High (II) book characters